Je dis vous à celui que j'aime
by Leliel's lullabies
Summary: Je dis « vous » à mon amoureux. Je vouvoie celui que j'aime. Cela peut paraître étrange. Non ? De dire « vous » à quelqu’un que l’on aime. [OS, POV, yaoi]


Titre : Je dis « vous » à celui que j'aime.

Auteur : Leliël

Base : Gundam Wing

Grade : PG , POV, yaoï. Couple…original. -

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent a Bandai, Sunrise et Setsu agency.

Si je me faisais de l'argent sur leur dos, je le saurais. Et mon compte bancaire aussi.

Note : Cette est un vieux cadeau fait pour Zorca… ceci explique cela, lol.

**¤O¤**

**Je dis vous à celui que j'aime**

****

¤

Je dis « vous » à mon amoureux.

Je vouvoie celui que j'aime.

Et cela peut paraître étrange.

De dire « vous » à quelqu'un que l'on aime.

Mais c'est toujours ainsi que je lui parle. Et celacontinuera.

C'est une habitude.

Comme un accord.

Scellé dans le quotidien. Par nos habitudes.

Quand nos regards se croisent, je lui dis « vous ».

Quand nos mains s'effleurent, je lui dis « vous ».

Quand nos soufflent se mêlent, je lui dis « vous ».

Quand il s'ouvre à mes yeux, je lui dis « vous ».

Quand je murmure à son oreille, je lui dis « vous ».

Quand nos corps se dénudent, je lui dis « vous ».

Quand nos peaux se rencontrent, je lui dis « vous » 

Quand sa bouche trouve la mienne, je lui dis « vous ».

Quand nous sommes un, je lui dis « vous ».

Et quand il crie,

quand il vient,

quand je m'essouffle,

quand je m'accroche,

quand nous …

Quand nous sommes au plus près…

Je ne dis rien.

C'est une évidence.

¤

Je dis « vous » à mon amoureux.

Comme si l'on était encore timides et que l'on ne se connaissait pas.

C'est un faux-semblant.

Je le connais trop bien, au contraire. Je le connais comme il pense me connaître.

Sinon, je ne le vouvoierais plus.

Alors, puisque nous sommes si proches, je lui dis « vous ». Il n'est pas bête et il sait pourquoi je fais cela.

Il l'accepte.

Il ne me reprend pas.

En un sens, il avoue sa défaite, il se résigne, en faisant cela.

Et c'est trop drôle,

parce que c'est bien la seule défaite que nous partagerons.

C'est la seule que nous vivrons ensemble. L'unique victoire qu'il m'accorde, et la seule fois ou il s'avoue vaincu.

Il ne me laisse que cela.

S'il accepte mes « vous », c'est aussi parce qu'il sait que c'est nécessaire à nos baisers.

Alors il laisse faire.

Parce que c'est indispensable à nos étreintes.

A nos nuits.

Il laisse ce « vous » nous ramener sur terre.

Et faire éclater la vérité.

¤

Je dis « vous » à mon amoureux.

C'est un destin. Ou peut-être moins que ça.

Sauf quand je ne peux plus parler, que je ne peux plus mentir.

Lorsqu'il est au plus profond de moi, je ne dis rien.

Tout brûle et tout irradie dans ces moments-là. Nos corps se frottent et c'est insupportable. Ses mains me tiennent et me caressent, me rendent faible.

Me font me sentir vulnérable. Me donnent envie de gémir. De supplier. De crier.

Mais mes lèvres sont fermées.

Et je ne dis rien. Parce qu'il est trop près.

Beaucoup trop près, pour que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Alors, il tient sa revanche.

Et me la fait savourer.

¤

Je dis « vous » à mon amoureux.

Je ne sais plus quand je l'ai apostrophé pour la première fois.

Mais je lui ai certainement dis « vous ».

Et « monsieur ».

Et cela n'a jamais cessé.

Pourtant, les autres disent « tu » après le premier rendez-vous. Sauf que nous, nous n'en avons jamais eu.

Des rendez-vous.

Pourtant, nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Mais ce rapprochement est la raison même de mon comportement

Nous sommes beaucoup trop proches. Plus que nous ne devrions l'être.

Cela a commencé il y a longtemps déjà.

Enfin, longtemps…

Il me semble que cela a toujours été ainsi. Pas de fracture dans nos quotidiens, pas de subites révélations. Juste cette drôle d'habitude.

Que de s'aimer.

Sans rien laisser transparaître, bien sûr.

Car rien ne devait changer.

C'était trop dangereux.

Et ça l'est encore.

Normalement, rien n'aurait du arriver. Tout cela n'est que le fruit du hasard.

Mais voilà, justement.

Je ne suis pas normal.

Je vois à travers ce que les autres laissent paraître.

Je vois ce qui n'a ni couleur, ni texture.

Ce que l'on cache. A l'intérieur de nos cœurs.

Et ce qu'il gardait. Précieusement dans le sien.

J'ai vu, et j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce que renfermait le mien. Ces sentiments inavouables.

Dont je devrais avoir honte.

Au début, c'était pourtant innocent.

Je crois.

Une sorte de respect mutuel qui s'instaurait dans nos esprits. La reconnaissance des valeurs de chacun.

De nos qualités, de notre honneur.

Puis, une sorte d'admiration. Teintée de dégoût, de rejet violent, tout de même.

Mais je reconnaissais encore qu'il était un bon meneur d'homme. Quelqu'un qui avait des convictions, et qui suivait ce que lui dictait son cœur.

Au détriment de sa conscience, parfois.

C'était aussi un excellent tacticien. Quelqu'un dont la rigueur militaire n'avait d'égale que sa soif de perfection.

Il conduisait ses troupes avec la maestria d'un chef d'orchestre. Et jouait avec les mots aussi bien qu'avec les épées.

Un artiste, en quelque sorte.

De ce point de vue au moins, nous avons quelques ressemblances.

Pour ceux qui savent regarder.

Et qui ne pensent pas, comme la plupart des gens, que ma sensibilité nuise à mon devoir de combattant.

Au contraire, vous savez.

Savoir ressentir est une arme, quand on sait s'en servir.

Lui aussi est très sensible, d'ailleurs.

Comme moi, il est sensible aux sentiments des hommes.

Des ses hommes, bien sûr.

Pour apprendre comment les diriger, les utiliser au mieux.

Et sensible aux sentiments de ses ennemis, également.

Pour apprendre leurs désirs.

Leurs peurs. Leurs volontés.

Parce que si on sait anticiper les sentiments de ses adversaires, on sait aussi anticiper les actions qui en découlent.

Donc, les contrer.

Les piéger.

Oui, les piéger.

Car si les raisons et enjeux peuvent être différents d'une bataille à une autre,

les Hommes qui la mènent éprouvent des sentiments.

Si les rancœurs, les buts, les stratégies, les armes changent,

le cœur des hommes, lui,

ne change pas.

Toujours si transparent. Si apparemment faible.

Les hommes sont toujours les mêmes, et leurs sentiments ont la même couleur.

Quels qu'ils soient.

Leur force, leur faiblesse. Leur moteur.

Dans la guerre, tout est question de sentiment.

Cette notion, que peu de personnes comprennent et acceptent, faisait notre force commune.Une ressemblance, que nous partagions.

Et cela pouvait se voir durant les confrontations.

Elles tenaient plus de la poésie que de la violence.

Un ballet, soigneusement orchestré par nos soins.

Et où même les imprévus étaient pris en compte.

Nos stratégies se combinaient, tout en se contrant. Suivaient le rythme d'une danse sur les champs de bataille, audible uniquement pour ceux qui avaient l'oreille du génie militaire.

Et nous suivions la cadence de ces concerts, anticipant avec exaltation presque le prochain mouvement des unités de combat.

Décryptant chaque offensive et contre-attaque. Des messages secrets.

Et y voir plus qu'un simple jeu de guerre.

Compris par nous seul.

¤

Je dis « vous » à mon amoureux.

Comme à mon ennemi.

L'un ou l'autre, quelle importance ?

Quelle différence ?

Aucune.

Aucune.

Je dis vous à l'un et l'autre, parce qu'ils se confondent.

Se fondent dans le même corps.

Et je lui dis vous.

D'abord, parce qu'il mérite tout de même le respect. Quoi qu'on en pense.

Qu'il est aussi plus âgé que moi, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier.

Et que je suis d'un naturel poli.

De plus, lui aussi déteste la brutalité.

Le manque de raffinement est pour lui le huitième des péchés capitaux.

Et puis, par ce qu'il faut avoir à l'esprit qu'il est aussi mon ennemi.

Qui m'aime.

Par-delàles circonstances, le bon sens.

Mais un ennemi quand même.

Avec qui je dois ruser. Que je me dois de duper.

Un amoureux que je dois tenir à distance. Une distance de sécurité.

Et pas seulement pour nous deux.

Mais aussi pour le bien de la planète, et de ses colonies.

Une distance qui nous faitdu mal, mais c'est bien mérité.

¤

Je dis « vous » à mon amoureux.

Car la proximité nous détruirait.

Nous partirions en fumée, avec nos secrets dévoilés.

Car l'un et l'autre, nous savons très bien ce qu'il se passerait si nous nous parlions vraiment.

Nous ne pourrions pas nous en empêcher.

On écouterait.

On trahirait.

Et on divulguerait.

Nous ne nous tairions pas.

Nous ne nous en donnerions pas le droit.

¤

Alors, je dis « vous » à mon amoureux.

Mon ennemi, mon amoureux.

Mon ennemi l'amoureux.

Mon ennemi amoureux.

A qui je dis vous.

Que je vouvoie pour garder mes distances.

Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, quand nous sommes proches.

Si proches…

Car c'estbien connu, s'il faut être proche de ses amis, il faut être encore plus proche de ses ennemis.

C'est une illusion que je dois maintenir.

Ce « vous ».

Une chose superficielle, si ténue par rapport aux secrets qu'elle préserve.

Un « vous » si fragile…

Un mensonge avoué que je dois perpétrer.

Pour notre survie.

Pour mettre une terme à notre folie.

Si douce, si douce.

¤

Je dis « vous » à mon amoureux

Pour nous rappeler ce qui nous sépare.

Les années, les idées, les armées…

Ce qui fera éclater la bulle que l'on se crée, à chaque fois que nos souffles se mélangent.

Ce qui, on le sait, ira contre tous nos plans.

Ce « vous » que je déteste.

Et qui me le rend bien.

Par ce qu'a chaque fois que ce « vous » sort da ma bouche…

Il nous rappelle…

Que nous ne devrions pas

être tellement trop proches.

¤

Pour cela, je continuerais à lui dire vous. Encore un petit peu.

Pour assurer ma défense.

Lui arracher une défaite partagée.

¤

Je dis « vous » à mon amoureux.

Comme toujours.

Quand il est près de moi, puis quand il est encore plus proche.

Quand nous sommes ensemble, et que nos noms font rempart.

Que nos volontés s'affrontent.

Puis s'effritent, face à nos désirs.

¤

Je lui dis « vous » quand je l'aime, quand je le hais.

Tout le temps,

tout le temps…

Sauf quand je ne m'entends plus.

Que je n'entends plus que lui. Plus que nos cœurs qui dansent ensembles.

Que mes sens prennent le dessus sur mon entendement.

Que mon corps me prouve que je suis de toute façon trop proche de lui.

Bien trop proche…

Quand j'en ai la preuve entre mes cuisses tendues.

Quand mes mensonges m'explosent à la figure.

Et que je trouve du réconfort, dans le corps de mon ennemi.

Alors mes lèvres se ferment.

Et je ne peux plus parler.

Je ne peux plus mentir.

Ni réfléchir.

Encore moins planifier, et ruser.

Je peux juste me taire. M'empêcher de dire des bêtises à haute voix.

Et laisser la place à l'important.

Laisser mon cœur chanter ce que je ne peux pas dire.

Plus tard, quand tout sera passé…

Le temps terminé, la folie révolue…

Je pourrais peut-être…

Non…

Toute les stratégies de nos combats n'ont qu'un seul but.

Notre perte.

¤

Mais je dis « vous » à mon amoureux, quand même.

A nous faire du mal en même temps que du bien.

Temps pis si c'est du temps perdu.

Par ce qu'a la fin,

le temps perdu est le seul que l'on souhaite retrouver.

¤

Je dis « vous » à mon amoureux.

Puisqu'il est encore assez près de moi,

Pour que j'essaye de nous protéger.

Et même si cela doit vous choquer,

je dis « vous » à celui que j'aime.

Je dis « vous » à l'ennemi dans mon corps.

¤O¤

Pour ceux qui auraient un doute, oui, je suis assez folle pour avoir écris une fic où l'amoureux et Quatre, et l'ennemi amoureux Treize… lol

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
